The Morning of Your Very First Day
by Miles Above My Head
Summary: Natara comes to work at the SFPD precinct and meets Mal for the first time. Asdfjkl; important message inside from me! c;


**I wrote this back in April and I only have like two chapters. I know it sucks but I'm not even sorry. ^_^ I just wanted to let you guys know that I have begun our Cause of Death fandom on twitter. :)**

** mobile . twitter Mal_and_Natara**

**Just take out the spaces obviously. c: LET US INVADE TWITTER. GOD IT WOULD BE SO FUN. ...imagine the inside jokes we could have!(; JOIN ME MY FELLOW OBSESSERS. TOGETHER WE WILL RULE. **

**And I guess I'll post chapter two then if you'd like. **

She didn't know why they always told people they were partners, but not friends. Yet, she did know. She didn't know why there was a glimmer of a peculiar look in his eyes when he looked at her. Yet, she had a hunch. She was head over heels, yet her feet were on the ground and her head in the clouds when she was near him. She didn't know why, but Mal Fallon was the one.

He didn't know why he always tried to impress her, but he did it anyway. He didn't know why he only worried about how he looked when he would be around her, yet he still did. He didn't know why he felt there was something different about her, but there was. Neither of them knew why they were meant for each other, and yet they were.

They say love comes when you least expect it. When you're looking for love, you try to force something that isn't there. No one can be sure what true love is or feels like, but when you stop looking, it might just find you.

It was December 22, three days until Christmas. It was colder than usual in San Francisco, but it wasn't snowing. It didn't snow; it never did.

The SFPD precinct was a-buzz as usual. Officers bustled about, occasionally bumping into each other or dropping stacks of paper. With hurried apologizes and gathering of the lost items, they were on their way once again.

The lab was in contrast to the upstairs hustle and bustle. Only Amy, Kai, and Ken sat near the computers. Kai playing Sims 3 (but what else is new?) and Amy and Ken talking quietly and laughing at words Kai wasn't interested to hear (for once).

Mal Fallon was a detective. He didn't like to brag so he'd never say this, but I'll tell you now: he was the top detective in the SFPD. He didn't think things through or worry about going by-the-book, but he was undeniably the best detective there.

But right now he was blending in, miming the actions of the others. He had his own papers in his hands on his latest case and was hunched over them on his way down to the crime lab. He knew his partner Ken would be down there. When wasn't he with Amy? Mal had to admit (to himself, never aloud), he was jealous. Now don't take that the wrong way: he was happy for Ken, who was not only his partner, but also his closest friend. He wasn't jealous because he liked Amy either. She was great: funny, quirky, cheery, and kind. But he didn't feel that way for her. Mal was jealous of what they felt for each other.

What is love?

Mal had just gone through a divorce with his ex-wife Sandra, who had cheated on him many-a-time. If he wasn't certain of anything else in the world, he was certain of this: it isn't true love if the person isn't enough and you feel the need to cheat. It isn't.

He wasn't trying to think about any of that on his way downstairs however; he truly wasn't. He couldn't deny there wasn't a five minute break without thinking about it, but he was trying his best. Right before he made it to the stairs leading down to the lab, a minuscule shred of light illuminated the papers in his hands which had held his eyes so easily before. The sliver of light grew quickly and Mal looked up to see, approximately 25 feet away, the precinct door opening. Not many people came in around this time unless they were working a special case, but still it wouldn't have captivated his attention so quickly on any day but today. Today, it wasn't Officer Morris or anyone that would usually be coming around this time. Today it was someone new.

Natara Williams stepped through the doors and scanned the room as if committing it to memory. Mal stood, papers in hand, and ran his fingers through his hair. He swore unconsciously in that second that he would get this girl to like him.

Her eyes continued to slowly crawl across the room. There was a glimmer in them that made Mal wonder if she was a robot, analyzing everything, scanning it, and having a perfect picture inside of her once she was done. He stood staring, contemplating his stupidity for exactly four more seconds until her eyes finally landed on him. She stood perfectly still, fixated on him. There was an oddly worried expression on her face and Mal wanted to fix that, make her smile again so he could see her beauty. So he did the only rational thing that Mal Fallon could think of: He gave her one of his signature, winning smiles.

It wiped the worry clear off her face. Mal's smile turned triumphant until he realized it had been replaced by a new, more frightening look.

Her eyes narrowed as she scrutinized him, slightly irritated. He made his way across the room and held out his hand anyway.

"Hi. I'm Mal Fallon and you are?"

"Busy. I'm Natara Williams, a profiler for the FBI and I'm here to help a detective with a new case."

"Well I'm a detective here. Maybe I'll get lucky," he attempted to tease her, only making her eyes narrow more.

"Can you please just tell me where the captain's office is? I'm here for work."

Mal noticed the emphasis on work, but persevered.

"Of course, follow me MA'AM."

She let out a sigh. "If you could just tell me where..."

But he was already off across the room, forcing her to trail behind.

"That's the water cooler, obviously," he pointed at various places. "And over here-" he gestured to his left "-is my office!"

"That's great," she sighed. "But where is the CAPTAIN'S office?"

"Oh come on," he moved closer to her by inches. "You can't deny I'm charming and handsome and you're thrilled to have met me."

"I can deny all of those statements but one," she grudgingly smiled at him finally. "And don't ask me which."

"You know, Natara Williams, I thought there wasn't a funny bone in your body at first but thank God you've just proved me wrong."

"Oh don't worry, detective. That was a once-in-a-lifetime thing. Back to being a stuck-up, suspicious, and irritatable profiler."

They smiled at each other until the door burst open with a crash.

"Fallon!" Captain Maria Yeong strode in. "I thought I told you to be down in the lab working on your case with Amy and Kai! I don't want you up here when..." She paused, seeing Natara standing there, shocked. "When the FBI agent arrives. Are you her?"

"Yes," Natara held out her hand. "Natara Williams."

"I'm so sorry. Did he drag you in here?"

Natara laughed. "Yes I DID ask where your office was, but it seems I'm getting the grand tour."

Maria smiled a slight, distracted smile before turning her attention to Mal. "Distracting her eh? Actually Mal, you can go home early today. I know you were here late and I'm sure your WIFE would like to spend some time with you for once."

Mal had a just-been-slapped look on his face which was perfectly paired with Natara's mix of shocked, hurt, anger, and distrust.

He opened his mouth to reply when the captain said, "It's okay Mal. We don't need you here right now. I'm just going to put Natara on her case and partner her up and then file some paperwork. You don't have to feel bad. Oh! But I do have something for you in my office. Come on, both of you."

They walked in unison behind the captain to her office. Natara sat down in a chair while Mal impatiently remained standing. He wanted to get out. You could feel Natara's anger shooting towards him and his guilt hung in clouds around his head. He didn't have time to explain. He hadn't told anyone yet. He wasn't married anymore.

Captain Yeong pulled out an envelope and handed it to Mal, flicking her hand slightly to shoo him away. He turned and saw Natara looking at him and they stood like that as Maria's phone rang and she spoke in hushed tones that neither of them tried to decipher.

"Are you sure? ... don't think that's a good ... but MAL? ... okay, okay yes."

She hung up the phone and turned.

"Mal. Stay here. I'm sorry but you can't go home now. The mayor just called. Looks like you have a new partner."


End file.
